


Let Me (Hold Your Hand)

by tobiyan



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Jaebum is whipped, Jinyoung is sassy, M/M, Romance, jackson is just jackson, mark is oblivious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-19 23:15:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15520854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobiyan/pseuds/tobiyan
Summary: Jaebum is head over heels for Mark





	Let Me (Hold Your Hand)

"Hey Mark." "Yes Jaebum?" "Here I brought an additional coat for you knowing you would most probably forget yours. It's getting chilly lately don't catch a cold." Jaebum passed Mark one of his favourite coat but Jaebum didn't mention it was his favorite because he loves seeing Mark wear it. "Thanks Bummie, you didn't have to take the trouble to come over." Jaebum and Mark's classes are at different ends of the school due to them taking up different courses but they were living in the same dorm. "Nah it's nothing the school isn't all that big. Anyways I'll be going now, I'll drop by in the evening after your classes end to pick you up. Bye Mark, bye Jinyoung." Jaebum gave Mark a pat on his head and waved at Jinyoung before leaving. Jinyoung gave Mark a skeptical look after Jaebum left.  


"What?" Jinyoung broke into a grin at Mark's defensive tone. "Nothing. Just, are you guys like a thing now?" Mark was now confused. "What thing?" "Like are you guys dating already?" "What are you talkng about Jinyoung? Me and Jaebum are best friends." "Aren't I your best friend?" "Both of you are my best friend." "How many best friends do you have? Anyways that isn't my point. Like you said I am your best friend too but I don't treat you the way Jaebum treats you. Best friends don't travel all the way to the other end of the school to lend them a jacket, best friends don't fetch each other home everyday." "That's because he's nice! He says there's always a bunch of girls or boys waiting for me at the gate he's worried about me." Jinyoung sighs exasperatedly. "Sometimes I really wonder if you really are the oldest among us, you're just too innocent. Can't you see he is trying to fend off those admirers of yours? And he brought his jacket instead of your own when he has total access to it. It all sounds a little possessive don't you think?"  


Mark thought about it a little before he got impatient. "Just what are you trying to say Jinyoung?" "I'm saying he's treating you like a lover more than a best friend." Mark laughed out loud at that. "That's Im Jaebum we are talking about though. Have you ever seen him in a relationship?" Jinyoung dramatically gave another huff. "That's because he has been wooing you since the start, how is he supposed to be in a relationship when said person he's courting is so oblivious?" Jinyoung almost snorted at the expression on Mark's face right now. His wide doe eyes look like it's about to pop out and his mouth dropping, staring at Jinyoung as if he grew a second head. "Did he tell you that?" "He didn't have to tell us anything, anyone with eyes can see how whipped he is for you." "Jae-Jaebummie likes m-me?!" "It's quite obvious if only you're not so oblivious. Now the question would be whether or not you like him." "I... I don't know. I never thought he would be interested in me, never considered this to be a possibility." Jinyoung gave Mark a sympathetic pat on the shoulder. "Slowly think it over, I'm sure he is willing to wait since he already did wait so long."  


After the talk with Jinyoung, all Mark could think of is whether Jinyoung is telling the truth, on the possibility of Jaebum liking him. That night in their dorm, they were cuddling on the couch watching some movie Jaebum popped in but Mark was too distracted. "Jaebummie, why didn't you date?" Mark asked when the movie ended and Jaebum is cleaning up. Jaebum turn to look at Mark with a smile so soft it almost made the older's breath hitched. "You aren't dating too isn't it?" "I'm asking about you though. Throughout these 5 years that we’ve known each other, I’ve never seen you dating." Mark pouted at not getting his question answered. "I'm still waiting." "For?" The younger of the two moved over and gave Mark a pat on the head. "Stop worrying about me. It's getting late, go to sleep." "Why do you keep treating me like a child when I'm your hyung?" It made the younger chuckled. "Because you're cute. And that I like to take care of you." For the rest of my life was what Jaebum said in his heart.  


Mark left it at there as he felt Jaebum wasn't going to answer him properly. He can't be sure what Jinyoung said is true since it was only his guess. However, since then all his thoughts revolve around whether Jaebum really likes him and if he too likes the younger. The next day afternoon, Mark was in his martial arts club practise but his mind was traveling to earlier in the morning.  


_Mark was preparing to leave house in a sleepy state so he did not realize his shoelaces were undone. Before he was out Jaebum was heading in and passed a bag to him before kneeling in front of him, tying his shoelace. When he was done, he shot Mark a smile so soft that Mark felt a weird flip in his stomach but he blamed it on not taking breakfast. "Where do you want to go with that shoelace dangling around? What if you tripped?" What follows is a look of disdain and Mark felt guilty. The two of them held eye contact for a moment before Mark felt his ears burn. He looked down to break the eye contact and saw he was still holding on to the bag the younger passed to him so he handed it back. "That's yours." Jaebum pushed the bag back to Mark. "What's this?" "Breakfast." Jaebum was doing that thing again, smiling softly and Mark felt the flip in his stomach again. "Breakfast?” “Yeah, when I woke up you were still sleeping most probably forgetting to on your alarm again. I knew you’ll be in a rush this morning and skipped breakfast like other times so I went to get sandwich across the road. Nothing fancy but better than you skipping breakfast again, you’re getting more and more skinny.” Jaebum chided. “Why didn’t you wake me up then?” The younger ruffled Mark’s hair, causing a soft grunt of disapproval and glare from the latter as if saying I’m older than you. “Because I wanted to let you sleep a while more.” The older of the two felt really touched at the moment but he felt his hair being messed up again. “Jaebummie!” “Keep standing and you’re going to be late for class. Do you need me to send you?” ”Shit I’m going bye Jaebummie!” Mark ran out of the door and heard the younger shouting something like ‘I’ll come fetch you at club practise later!” ___  


Suddenly Mark was being flipped around unguarded and he felt a sore ache in is back. “Markiepooh are you alright?” He saw Jackson run over to him and gave a small nod signalling he’s fine. “I’m so sorry bro.” Jackson looked like an innocent puppy repenting for its mistake. “Nah it’s not your fault it’s me that was distracted.” Said puppy looked at him worriedly. “What’s wrong? It’s so unlike you to be so out of it though.” “I was just thinking about some stuff.” “Are you ok? Do you want to go and check up?” “Yeah I’m fine, just aching a little. It’ll be okay after some rest.” “Come on I’ll send you home.” Jackson was about to stand when Mark held on to him. “It’s okay Jaebum will be coming over in a bit.” When Jackson heard what he said a smirk crawled onto his face and Mark suddenly regretted referring to him as a puppy. Their instructor saw them sitting on the floor and went to check on them. “What’s wrong?” “Mark got injured while we’re practising flips.” The instructor looked at him worriedly. “Are you okay Mark? Do you want to go first? Go check up or something.” “No it’s fine Mr Lee. I’ll just rest for a bit before going. Sorry to worry you.” Mr Lee smiled warmly at how sweet is favourite student is. “Take care of him Jackson ah.” He instructed before going back to the other students.  


“Oh hey your boyfriend is here to fetch you back.” Jackson waved to Jaebum which just arrived outside their club room. “He’s not my boyfriend Jacks!” Mark hushed Jackson, worried that others are going to hear him. “Aww come on don’t be shy. You’re telling me he’s not your boyfriend when he treats you like a princess? Are you not going to accept him?” Mark looked like a deer caught in headlights and Jaebum was giving Jackson looks of disapproval causing the Hongkonger to raise his arms defeat, not wanting to get on the bad side of Jaebum. “Come on let’s bring you over to your ‘friend’ and get you home.” Mark glared at Jackson before letting the latter to manhandle him out of the room, not before notifying their instructor since he wasn’t the favourite student for nothing.  


“What’s wrong with Mark?” Jaebum almost flew over when he saw Jackson helping Mark walk out. “We were practising flips and I kind of accidentally hurt him.” Jackson almost flinched when he saw the look in Jaebum’s eyes as though he wants to whack him. “It wasn’t the fault of Jacks though. It’s me that got distracted.” “Why are you so careless? Where are you hurt? Is it bad? Do you need to go to the doctor?” The youngest was amused by how a moment ago Jaebum’s looks could almost kill but once Mark spoke his looks soften a thousand times. ‘Not boyfriends my ass’ Jackson thought but knew better than to interrupt. He didn’t want to die at the young age of 21. “Relax Bummie I’m fine, it’s just my back aches a little. I just want to go home and rest.” Jaebum relaxed a little after the reassurance from the older but it still worries him so he turns his back to Mark and squatted down. “What are you doing?” Mark was confused by the younger. Jaebum patted his back, signalling him to get on. “No Bummie it’s fine I can walk.” Mark tried pulling him up. “Come on your back hurts and it’s going to ache more if you insist on walking back. I’ll just piggyback you back alright.” “Bummie…” “Yien please.” Jaebum knew he cheated, he knew the younger is soft for him when he uses the older’s chinese name and he smiled victoriously when Mark complied and got onto his back. “Wow it’s like I’m nonexistent.” Jackson pouted at the lack of attention. “I wished too Jackson. I’ll bring him back now don’t worry.” “Goodbye Jackson. I’ll be fine don’t blame yourself alright.” “Alright I’ll be going too, bye lovebirds!” Jackson ran off immediately knowing Mark will kill him if he didn’t run fast enough.  


The walk back was silent and Mark was worried for the younger. “Bummie, am I heavy? You want to let me down? I can walk seriously.” Jaebum stopped walking and Mark tried getting down only for the former to hold onto him tighter. “Stay still. You’re not heavy, I told you this morning you’re too skinny isn’t it.” “But it must be tiring for you to carry me all the way back. Let me down I’ll walk.” Mark tried getting down again but the younger was stubborn. “I’m not tired. I won’t feel tired carrying you no matter how long it is. I just… Please be more careful and not get hurt anymore alright? I’ll get worried. Carrying you back is the least I can do so stop thinking of getting down please.” “Jaebummie sorry, I didn’t mean to worry you. I promise I’ll be more careful in future.” Mark stop struggling to get down and tighten his hold around the younger’s shoulder. “Thank you.” Mark whisper into Jaebum’s ear before burying his head into the latter’s shoulder, missing out the blush that climbed from Jaebum’s neck all the way to his ears.  


When they were back to the dorm, Jaebum placed Mark on the couch instructing him not to move before busying himself in the kitchen. When he finally emerges from the kitchen, he was holding a towel and a bag of ice. "Take off your top." Mark obediently followed the younger's instruction. Jaebum place the towel on Mark's back before using the ice pack to soothe his back so Mark did not feel too cold at the contact, however he flinched due to the pressure applied on his sore back. "Is it pain?" Jaebum's voice was so soft, his heart was aching for Mark. "Just a little, thanks Bummie for taking care of me." The younger only hummed in response, focusing all his attention on the older's back as he was afraid the ache might worsen if he wasn't careful enough. At this point Mark was more or less certain that Jaebum likes him but he wasn't sure if he does like the younger.  


"Jaebum-ah." Said person hummed in response again. "It's ok I'm feeling better now." Mark stopped the younger and turned over to face him. "Bummie, how do you know if you like someone?" Mark caught the fall in the younger's expression. "Why? Do you have someone you are interested in?" Jaebum sound like a hurt puppy Mark wanted to pull him into a hug and comfort him. "There is someone but I wasn't sure if I do like that person." The dejected expression on Jaebum's face couldn't be covered no matter how hard he tried, however he still looks at Mark earnestly, telling him his thought. "You know you like someone when all you think about is that person, wanting to take care of him even though he can do it by himself. You'd want them to be happy because nothing else matters as long as you can see his smile. When he gets hurt your heart will go out to him, panicking over it even though it might not be anything too serious. You'll want to do thing for him, want to see him everyday, even if you just saw him minutes ago you still miss him." Mark was staring and Jaebum flushed at the attention. "I'll go to the pharmacy downstairs to get some medicine for your back, rest well and don't run around. I'll be back soon." Jaebum gave Mark a pat and ran out of the apartment.  


Mark is still staring even when the door closed and the younger was out of sight. He was even more sure that Jaebum likes him after hearing his talk. It's almost like he is confessing and Mark felt so overwhelmed at the moment. He didn't know the younger's feelings for him could be so serious and he was so touched he felt like crying. He starts thinking about how Jaebum always go out of the way to fetch him around, how Jaebum defended him every single time whether the comments directed at him are jokes or not, how every time he told the younger about random cravings he will learn and cook it for him, how Jaebum always make sure to take care of him first and also how he keeps up a cold front in front of everyone except for for Mark. Mark felt like an oblivious fool for not noticing earlier. He thought of how his heart speed up every time he thinks of the younger, how he likes it when the younger smile over something he says or do, how he doesn’t wish to see these soft side of Jaebum being showed to anyone else, don’t wish Jaebum to date anyone that’s not him. Tears flow down his cheeks as he thinks of all this and realizes he does like Jaebum all this while without even knowing. The younger came back with medicine on hand and when he saw Mark crying he immediately run over to his side.  


“Mark what’s wrong? Why are you crying? Is it really pain? I’ll send you to the doctor.” Jaebum wanted to carry Mark but was stopped with a nod. "My back doesn't hurt, it's my heart that hurts." Mark was still crying, unable to stop the tears from flowing. "Why does your heart hurt?" Jaebum was worried, really worried. However he was being pulled into a hug by the older. "Why didn't you tell me earlier?" Mark sobbed into Jaebum's shoulder while asking. "Tell you what?" "What you were feeling all these while. I was so oblivious and you just go through with it, paining yourself." The younger finally understood what Mark was saying and tighten his hold while trying not to aggravate the injury. "I don't feel pained though, its happy taking care of you. I didn't tell you because I wanted to wait till you are ready. It was only until earlier when you said you have someone you are interested in that I felt like maybe I was wrong, maybe you won't ever like me. Mark, by any chance is that person me? The person that you are interested in." Mark pulled away and look at Jaebum. "Sorry Bummie. You are not the person I might be interested in. I thought a lot when you went out earlier and realized actually the feeling is mutual all this while. I really like you a lot Jaebummie." Jaebum almost felt his heart stop when the older told him he is not interested but when he heard the confession his heart did stop for a second. He was so overwhelmed by his feelings that tears dripped down his face.  


"Mark, you don't know how happy I am oh my god I want to announce to the whole world!" Mark chuckled at the excited and happy expression on the younger's face despite the tears which most probably are tears of joy but he still reach out to wipe it away. "You don't have to announce because apparently they all thinks we are already dating." Mark had a fond smile on his face and the younger wanted to melt on the spot. "Mark, can I call you my baby?" Said person flushed at the endearment and shyly nodded. "Baby, Mark baby. You're my baby, my only baby." Jaebum blabbered causing Mark to giggle. "That's enough you big baby. Why baby though?" "I've been wanting to call you that for ages. I wanted to call you Markie initially but Jackson calls you Markiepooh and I don't want to be similar to him." Jaebum pouts and Mark tried holding back the urge to kiss him but failed so he gave the younger a kiss on his lips and smiled at him fondly. “How long were you planning to wait if I didn’t ask you? I could have taken forever to find out!” Jaebum plant a soft kiss on Marks hand before holding them to his chest. “I’ll just have to wait for you forever then. I don’t mind waiting if it is you.” “You’re so silly do you know that?” Mark felt the tears attempting to flow out and he bury himself into the younger’s chest. “I’ll only be silly for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I think this sort of got out of hand the more I wrote. This was supposed to be a YoungFeel fic but I kind of got demotivated at how underrated they are and MarkBum is climbing up my OTP list. Why is it that its always those least popular ship that I like? Anyways I did had fun writing this so I hope you guys had fun reading too. Drop me a comment if you have any opinions or plot ideas I might be able to work on! Cheers! ^^


End file.
